Timmy Turner/Images
OriginalTimmy.jpg|The very first drawing of Timmy TimmyOnOhYeah.jpg|Timmy as he appeared on Oh Yeah! Cartoons Timmy1.png|Common image #1 Gorrita de timmy.jpg|Common image #2 Timmy2.png|Common image #3 Timmy3.png|Common image #4 Snowtimmy.jpg|Timmy in his snow get up with his "Fairy God Sicles" Draft lens1979209module9466651photo 1210544804Fairly-Odd-Parents.gif|As if no one would suspect a thing The flame of fist.jpg|Get ready to feel the THUNDA!! Picture92.png|His tongue is longer than Gene Simmons'! Timmy turner.jpg|PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? Turnerfamily.jpg|Timmy hugging his parents Tcleanup.jpg|Operation Destroy Vicky's House is now in session! TimmyFireWand.jpg|This'd be great in a video game they're never gonna make! Ttls2.jpg|Timmy being Tootie's valentine. Policetootie.jpg|"You get to be the policeman!" TimmyTootie21.jpg|The things he does to keep his fairies safe. TimmyEnglish1.png|Timmy dressed as a Traditional 17th Century English Noble Elvistimmy.jpg|Oh the puns to go with this picture Mahomushi1.png|Timmy and Vicky fighting Whereswanda1.png|Gee, where have we seen this scene? TimmyMollyDwight.jpg|Timmy with Molly and Dwight at Wishing Well HeScores2.png|Timmy with his soccer team, the Dimmsdale Victims HeScores6.png|Asking Tootie for help HeScores12.png|Timmy's fairies cause him to go crazy on the field, distracting the other team while Sanjay scores a goal HeScores13.png|Timmy celebrates with the team after winning the championship ChannelChasers4.png|Timmy on Future Vicky's TV during "Channel Chasers" MovieMagic4.png|Timmy ignored by the popular girls again. MovieMagic3.png|Timmy filming a parody of Star Wars with Cosmo and Wanda Screenshot.151.jpg|Timmy and Vicky trapped together Screenshot.154.jpg|Vicky hugging Timmy for warmth Fairy Idol25.png|Timmy Confronts the evil clone that was made by Norm the Genie CosmoRules20.png|Timmy adored by a mob of Trixie clones TrixiesMoreInterestedInTheMoney.jpg|He doesn't seem to notice Trixie's interest in the money she's been paid with. KungTimmy2.png|Another typical school day. KungTimmy3.png KungTimmy4.png KungTimmy5.png KungTimmy7.png KungTimmy8.png|Timmy learning how to do karate KungTimmy10.png KungTimmy12.png KungTimmy13.png KungTimmy15.png KungTimmy16.png|Timmy catching Tootie in mid-air KungTimmy17.png KungTimmy19.png FirstHeight2.png FirstHeight3.png FirstHeight4.png FirstHeight5.png FirstHeight6.png FirstHeight9.png Cosmo and Wanda on timmys notebook.jpg BeachBummed34.png BeachBummed32.png BeachBummed32A.png|(Beach Bummed!) BeachBummed29.png BeachBummed28.png BeachBummed21.png BeachBummed18.png LiveActionFOP1.png|The live-action version of Timmy TimmyInsultsTrixie.jpg|Timmy unwittingly insulting Trixie Timmy15.jpg Timmy16.jpg Timmy20.jpg Timmy21.jpg Timmy25.jpg Timmy26.jpg Timmy27.jpg Timmy28.jpg Timmy34.jpg Timmy35.jpg TimmyAsIndy.jpg|Timmy dressed like Indiana Jones TimmyBuildingSandcastle.jpg|Timmy building a sandcastle 3388444628_2f6df39af6.jpeg|Timmy in the nude smiling because he likes it. TimmyHuggingCnW.jpg TimmyIn3D.jpg|Timmy in CGI TimmyTuxedo2.jpg|Timmy pretending he is rich TimmyRoman.jpg|Timmy comes back from Roman times TimmySandwich.jpg|Timmy about to eat a sandwich TimmyPotOfGold.jpg|Timmy with a pot of gold 3394373438_b55ffc9416.jpeg|Timmy takes a bath 3389122878_2da776ce7a.jpeg|Timmy's clothes are gone TimmyTallyhole.jpg|Timmy screaming "Tallyhole!" TimmysKids5.jpg|Adult Timmy with his future kids Boytoy2.png TimmySkipping.jpg TimmyTootie01.jpg|Timmy wants to be Tootie's Valentine TimmyCandle.JPG CosmoRules13.png Information1.png TimmyReadsToParents.jpg|Timmy reading to his parents TimmyRemyTruce.jpg|Timmy and Remy declare a truce TimmyWithTrophy.jpg|Timmy with his film festival trophy SirTimmy.jpg|Timmy the knight SpiderTimmy.jpg|Timmy as Spider-man TokenWishes12.jpg|Timmy looking unusually happy about Tootie dragging him Timmy2.jpg Timmy3.jpg Timmy4.jpg Timmy5.jpg|Cool Looking Timmy Timmy6.jpg|Timmy with a wedgie Familie Turner.png|Timmy's family tree BirthdayWish1.png BirthdayWish5.png BirthdayWish7.png BirthdayWish13.png BirthdayWish26.png BirthdayWish29.png BirthdayWish31.png BirthdayWish32.png BirthdayWish33.png BirthdayWish36.png BirthdayWish40.png BirthdayWish41.png JerkTimmy.png|Timmy being a jerk to his would-be girlfriend TimmyWhiplash.jpg|Timmy as Snidely Whiplash TimmysInfoCard.jpg|Timmy's info card from the 77 Secrets CoolATrap.jpg|With Jimmy Neutron DreamGoat1.png DreamGoat2.png DreamGoat4.png DreamGoat5.png DreamGoat9.png HardCopy5.png HardCopy6.png HardCopy7.png HardCopy20.png HardCopy21.png HardCopy24.png SuperheroWish1.png SuperheroWish2.png SuperheroWish3.png SuperheroWish27.png SuperheroWish29.png SuperheroWish31.png SuperheroWish32.png TimmySingingHisLoveSong.jpg|Timmy singing his love song Timmysword.jpg|Timmy engaging in a lightsaber duel TimmySlingshot.jpg|Timmy being a "brat with slingshot" TimmyInCaptainsChair.jpg|Timmy in his "captain's chair" TimmyReporting.jpg|Timmy the reporter FOPAtScottHamiltonsHouse.jpg|Toon Timmy visits the real world. Foul Balled8.png|Timmy in his baseball uniform and playing for his respective Baseball team. He uses Cosmo and Wanda as his equiptment CosmoTapOnTimmysHead.jpg|Even Cosmo knows when he needs to focus. TimmyTootie73.jpg|Timmy and Tootie in their respective scout uniforms. ThatOldBlackMagic2.png|Timmy and his parents going to Adrenalland on Friday the 13th. (That Old Black Magic) ThatOldBlackMagic5.png ThatOldBlackMagic6.png ThatOldBlackMagic7.png ThatOldBlackMagic10.png ThatOldBlackMagic15.png ThatOldBlackMagic17.png ThatOldBlackMagic18.png ThatOldBlackMagic19.png ThatOldBlackMagic22.png ThatOldBlackMagic23.png ThatOldBlackMagic24.png ThatOldBlackMagic25.png ThatOldBlackMagic26.png ThatOldBlackMagic27.png ThatOldBlackMagic29.png|Anti-Cosmo poses for a picture with an unwilling Timmy. (That Old Black Magic) ThatOldBlackMagic33.png ThatOldBlackMagic35.png ThatOldBlackMagic38.png ThatOldBlackMagic41.png ThatOldBlackMagic45.png Timmy with Cake.jpg DogsDayAfternoon1.png|Timmy begs his parents to not leave him with Vicky. (Dog's Day Afternoon) DogsDayAfternoon5.png DogsDayAfternoon6.png DogsDayAfternoon7.png DogsDayAfternoon8.png DogsDayAfternoon10.png DogsDayAfternoon26.png DogsDayAfternoon27.png DogsDayAfternoon28.png DogsDayAfternoon29.png DogsDayAfternoon30.png DogsDayAfternoon31.png DogsDayAfternoon37.png DogsDayAfternoon38.png DogsDayAfternoon39.png DogsDayAfternoon42.png DogsDayAfternoon43.png|Vicky showing Timmy her new pet hamster, Spunky. (Dog's Day Afternoon) Hamester Timmy.jpg|Timmy as a hamster himself. TimmyInLove.jpg|Timmy in love TimmyKissTootie-DnB.jpg|Kissing Tootie again TimmyAboutToEatSteak.jpg|Timmy likes to eat steak. Card Timmy.JPG FairyTalePage1.jpg FairyTaleOtherPage.jpg Pag13num6.jpg Dfghjkl.jpg Tapa-num10.jpg TrixieLovesARock.jpg|Trixie seems to find that rock cuter than him. TootieWantsTimmyToSeeHerCake.jpg TimmyTootieThanksgiving.jpg|"I'm thankful to be sitting next to Timmy!" CosmoTryingToWakeTimmy.jpg Foul_Balled21.png|"Hey batta batta!" Foul_Balled22.png|That's not really legal in baseball, you know. TimmyTurnerSpriteSheet.png|Timmy Turner sprite sheet from "Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy" VickyWithSlaveChildren.jpg|(MicroPhony) FatherTime1.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime2.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime4.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime6.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime7.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime9.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime11.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime15.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime16.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime17.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime18.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime20.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime21.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime22.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime24.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime25.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime26.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime27.png|(Father Time!) Homewrecker1.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker2.png|(Homewrecker) VickysHouseExterior.png|Timmy outside Vicky's House, a concentrated storm ominously hovers above it. (Homewrecker) Homewrecker5.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker6.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker9.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker12.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker13.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker14.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker18.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker21.png|"Don't you want to play Fairy Princess with me?" (Homewrecker) Homewrecker23.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker25.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker26.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker30.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker31.png|(Homewrecker) TakeandFake2.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake3.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake4.png|(Take and Fake) Takefake2.png|Trixie loves Timmy's costume (Take and Fake) TakeandFake9.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake11.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake12.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake14.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake15.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake17.png|(Take and Fake) Image:Takefake3.png|Was it Tootie all along? (Take and Fake) videoclip2.jpg|Timmy asking himself "Why?",during Wish Comes True Odd Pirates10.png Momni 6.jpg Momni 4.jpg Momni 2.jpg Momni 1.jpg ScreenHunter 12 Dec. 08 23.01.jpg ScreenHunter 11 Dec. 08 23.01.jpg ScreenHunter 09 Dec. 08 23.00.jpg ScreenHunter 03 Dec. 08 22.47.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Characters